Someday
by AvatarMaster
Summary: Just a short story about Katara and Aang.


**Someday**

Aang and Katara entered the dance in the festival, both walking rather slowly. Katara and Aang leaned toward each other supporting each other. Aang walked with a slight limp. Their hands were clasped tightly together. Their love for each other had grown even deeper as each realized that their fondest dreams had been standing beside them all their lives.

Yet, tonight they could barely enjoy each other's company. A bruise was evident on one of Katara's arms; one of Aang's eyes was slightly darkened. Katara glanced up at Aang; both of them were so tired, after a number of fighting one right after the other. That was one reason they were moving slowly. The other reasons were the numerous bruises and cuts under their clothes. Katara help tight to Aang's hand, it was one thing that was keeping her standing. They had just defeated Ozai that night; Appa dropped them in South Pole with Sokka. They were tired of the whole deal. Tonight was supposed to be special.

Aang squeezed Katara's hand as they entered. She turned to him and gave her a tired smile. Her luminous blue eyes caught his; in those eyes he could see a happiness that he had not seen in a long time. She cuddled up next to him holding onto the lapels of his coat. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He sighed as inhaled the smell of strawberries that was so much a part of her hair. They broke their embrace and headed for a table to sit for a while. Katara saw Suki standing and waving so they headed over to that table.

Suki spoke up over the music. "I didn't think you two would be able to make it."

Aang groaned. "Yeah. We had just enough time to get cleaned up and get here. We have both been up for about 24 hours. But we really wanted to be here tonight."

Katara leaned over and put her head on Aang's shoulder. "Yeah, this is the only break we have had from running away the firebenders, but nothing was going to stop us from coming."

Sokka leaned in. "Katara, Aang, you two need a break. You two need sometime alone, some free time, some quiet time. A lot of us are concerned about you. The village knows that you both are about to drop."

"Well, I guess we will get that chance tonight." Katara said as she gazed up to Aang.

Aang leaned over to get a kiss when they heard the little South Pole kids going to Aang, and hugging him tightly. Suki could tell that Katara was almost ready to cry before she gets some punch.

"Hey Aang, come on and play with us!"

Aang replied at them. "How about we play tomorrow. Katara and I need to rest for a while." The kids left Aang, and started playing in the snow again.

Katara came back with two handfuls of punches. They noticed that no one was dancing, so Aang led her in the dancing floor and everyone was watching them. Sokka was waiting on the stage; He speak loud enough for all of them to hear him.

"Aang, Katara, all of us here knows of the sacrifices that you have made to keep us all safe. We would like to give the two of you this dance. And I'd like to point out to people that I helped them save the world too, and I don't have a festival for myself? That's not fair! I trave…" he didn't finished on his speech, because Suki dragged him to the dance floor too.

Aang took Katara in his arms and the music started. They each listened to the words and music. They smiled at each other and Aang saw Sokka winking at them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Someday, somewhere_**  
**_We'll find a new way of living_**  
**_We'll find a way of forgiving_**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara gazed into the silvery orbs that were Aang's eyes. She dreamed of an open beach with the two of them walking hand in hand in the sand. The waves are crashing on to one another, the wind blowing in her hair. The seagulls would be floating on the wind off the ocean. It would be just the two of them, no worries, and no problems. She pulled Aang closer as she listened to the music as they danced.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Somewhere...  
There's a place for us  
Somewhere a place for us**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang watched Katara as she smiled at him. He listened to the words and thought of an open mountain meadow. The two of them walking arm in arm among the lush grass and waves of wild flowers. He would reach down and pick one beautiful blossom and place in Katara's hair. He would caress her face; a smile would spread across her face as she pressed her face into his touch. She would take his hand and lead him to the trees. They would lay down under the shade of the trees and look out over the mountain vista before them. Aang felt Katara pull herself to him. His arms caressed her back. As they danced, the pains seem to disappear. They drew their renewed strength from each other and from the music.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Peace and quiet and open air  
Wait for us  
Somewhere  
There's a time for us  
Someday there'll time for us**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The village people and some other guests watched, as the two friends seem to get stronger and stronger with each note and each word of the lyrics, seemly drawing strength from the song. It was then that the kids' realized what the lyrics were saying. The two friends seemed to twirl and spin with the music as the song played on and on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Time together and time to spare  
Time to learn, time to care  
Someday, somewhere  
We'll find a new way of living_**  
**_We'll find there's a way of forgiving_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara and Aang knew that the day that they desired with all their heart would come. But, until that day came they would stand at each other's side.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Somewhere... Somewhere... Somewhere...  
There's a place for us  
A time and a place for us  
Hold my hand and we're half way there  
hold my hand and I'll take you there  
Somehow...  
Someday, somewhere...**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the music died Katara and Aang remained standing still in the middle of the floor. Katara reached up and placed her arms around Aang's neck and drew him into a kiss. The only thing they heard was the beats of their own hearts.

**A/n: what'd you think? i kinda like Katara and Aang dancing together. It's more romantic.** **Anyway, i'll update ASAP, as soon as i'm done with the other 2 stories. kk ty! r and r please.**


End file.
